This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, electronic devices that include electrical components.
Electronic devices include electronic components such as integrated circuits, sensors, and other circuitry. Electronic components may be mounted on printed circuit boards. A printed circuit hoard may be attached to a device housing using screws.
If care is not taken, components can be damaged during use of an electronic device. Components may be bumped during assembly. During use of a device, drop events and other activities may impart stresses on device components and printed circuit boards. Dust particles may become dislodged within the interior of a device or may intrude into the device through a connector port. In the presence of contaminants and stress, there is a risk that device components might not perform satisfactorily and that components and printed circuits might become damaged.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic device structures for protecting printed circuits and components mounted to printed circuits.